


Interruptions

by irises



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irises/pseuds/irises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Natsuki and Yuki were interrupted, and one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset Fishing

The sunset that evening was beautiful, but Natsuki was distracted by the close proximity of his thigh to Yuki’s as their legs rested over the edge of the small stone jetty. Had he been with just about anyone else, he would have turned his eyes from them in order to appreciate the way the colours shimmered over the surface of the water, but this was Yuki.

Since Akira and Haru had left (Japan and the Earth respectively), Natsuki and Yuki spent most of their fishing time with each other; Yuki still had a lot to learn, and Natsuki was perfectly content to teach, but he hadn't counted on how much he would have grown to enjoy Yuki's company without anyone else around. Natsuki took a deep breath. If he moved his thigh just half an inch to the right….

"We should head back soon," Yuki said after muffling a yawn, "before it gets dark."

"Can we stay like this, just for a few minutes?" Natsuki asked. He wasn't ready to say goodnight yet, because then things would end the same way they did every time they went fishing together - with Yuki walking Natsuki home and then jogging away with a friendly wave. It had taken Natsuki a painfully long time to realise he wanted more than just a friendly wave, but now he'd finally realised he didn't want to let the evening slip away like all the ones that had come before.

"Sorry, I promised Grandma I'd be home early to help her with dinner," Yuki smiled apologetically and Natsuki was really thankful that he was sitting down; because it was the sort of smile that made his knees wobble. 

Yuki rested his fishing rod on the jetty next to him and started to stand up. Natsuki instinctively reached out for Yuki's wrist, body moving before his brain could catch up. Yuki was obviously confused, but he let himself be gently tugged back down to the ground.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked, obviously puzzled.

"I....." was all Natsuki could manage. What if he said it wrong and Yuki got the wrong idea? What if Yuki outright rejected him and their friendship was ruined? What if Yuki was disgusted by him? Natsuki's mind was going a mile a minute, refusing to slow down. When he closed his eyes he saw Yuki running away from him over and over again, a fear that had been eating away at him since he realised the depth of the feelings he had for his best friend. Natsuki was terrified, but he had to know if there was even a small chance that Yuki could reciprocate. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I can't say it," he said, so softly that he wondered if Yuki could even hear him over the sound of the small waves breaking against the jetty. He looked at Yuki then, and let himself be lost in confused smoke grey eyes. 

Natsuki took a deep breah then leaned over slowly. Yuki didn't lean away. When he covered Yuki's lips with his own, Natsuki thought he must be dreaming for sure, because Yuki wasn't pulling away in disgust. Yuki wasn't exactly kissing back, but he obviously wasn't repulsed. Natsuki thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Was it Yuki's first kiss?

_I hope he's not disappointed that it's with me._

When Yuki's lips pressed back against his, Natsuki decided that, yes, he was definitely dreaming.

Unfortunately, a fish with horrifically bad timing chose that moment to bite Yuki's lure. Soft lips were torn away and Natsuki was left with nothing but the cool early winter air against his mouth. Natsuki had never hated a fish so much in his life, but he couldn't help grinning as he watched his friend reel it in anyway.

A short while later, as they reached Natsuki's home, Yuki silently pulled Natsuki into a secluded alleyway, pushed him gently against a wall and kissed him. By the time they parted, the sky was dark and Yuki's face was bathed in shadow but Natsuki could tell he was smiling.


	2. Break Time at Hemingway

"I've been waiting for this all day," Natsuki said as he pressed Yuki against the closed door of the tiny stockroom at Hemingway. 

"Mm, same," Yuki mumbled, eyes fixed on Natsuki's mouth. Not one to miss such a blatant invitation, Natsuki pressed in close and kissed him. Yuki's mouth opened under his and it didn't take long for fumbling fingers to get tangled in hair and clothing. Natsuki felt like he was breathing Yuki in, and he wondered if this was anything like how it must feel to be drunk because his senses felt dulled yet heightened at the same time. Everything was too much.

Forgetting where they were, Natsuki slid his thigh between Yuki's and brushed against something very hard and very hot and....shit. Instead of withdrawing his thigh like he knew he probably should, Natsuki moved closer, yearning for more contact. Yuki was so hard against him that Natsuki wondered if he’d find a bruise blooming on his thigh when he undressed for bed later. Yuki groaned into his mouth and Natsuki thought he could have come right there and then, just from that small amount of contact. 

But then someone knocked on the door and Natsuki was so surprised that he jumped backwards, knocking over a box of paper napkins in the process.

"What are you two doing in there?" It was Misaki, and she was very obviously amused. Natsuki rolled his eyes as he heard her choke back giggles. Seriously, she was such a kid sometimes. He didn't even bother to come up with a reason for being in the stockroom alone with Yuki, because he knew Misaki would never believe him. Misaki and Ayumi would torture him anyway, so he usually just let them have their fun, it was quicker that way and he was too fond of them (not that he'd ever tell them that) to deny them. 

"We can all hear you, you know? The walls are paper thin." 

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_

He wasn't sure who was more mortified, him or Yuki. Quickly they made a vain attempt to straighten their hair in the dim light that filtered through the gaps in the door frame. 

Yuki's hair was still slightly messy, so Natsuki helped to smooth it down, his touch lingered on the back of Yuki's neck for longer than necessary.

"Stop it," Yuki whined softly into Natsuki's ear, "She can hear us."

"So?" Natsuki asked, because in that tiny little room with Yuki so close, he could pretend for a few seconds that he didn't give a damn who heard them. 

"So, I'll get hard again," Yuki whispered, embarrassed. 

Reluctantly, Natsuki pulled away and Misaki chose that moment to pull the door wide open, causing Yuki to trip backwards. Unfortunately he fell right into Misaki and they toppled to the floor.

Ayumi arrived at the scene to investigate the cause of the noise and wasn't too thrilled to find Misaki lying underneath an incredibly embarrassed Yuki.

After enduring their good natured teasing for a little while, the two teenagers excused themselves, still both slightly pink in the face. The cool air outside only deepened the shade of pink on Yuki's cheeks and the sight made Natsuki feel warm despite the season.

"I can probably never show my face here again," Yuki mumbled from underneath his scarf as Natsuki pulled him close to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry," Natsuki reassured him. "I heard them going at it in the kitchen once, during the day." Oh, the horror of that day. Natsuki still felt sick whenever he remembered it. 

"Oh my god," gasped Yuki, "I feel so bad for you."

"You should. I'm still not over it," Natsuki said with a grin. "In fact, you could probably help me to recover from that great shock..."

Yuki raised his eyebrows and flushed an even deeper shade of pink.

But before Natsuki could elaborate, Misaki called his name from inside the store. The two boys shared a hurried goodbye, and then Natsuki went back to work. The rest of his day was spent thinking about how he could get Yuki inside the little stockroom again, with no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I am still so embarrassed but my embarrassment levels are only gonna go up the dirtier this gets. Next chapter coming in a couple of days or so.


	3. After Stargazing

Spring was fast approaching, but the night air still held some of the chill of winter, causing Natsuki to put his arm around Yuki’s warm waist to draw him closer. It was their last night together before Natsuki left Japan for America, and they were spending it on Yuki’s little balcony, looking up at the stars. The night was crisp and the dark ocean seemed endless, stretching out under the starry sky. The moon hung low, barely a sliver of stark white against the inky darkness. 

The night was quiet, and so was Yuki. Natsuki couldn’t really find the right words either, so he was quiet also. There’d been a strange air between them ever since Natsuki had finalised his plans to go to America. Natsuki knew Yuki was thrilled for him and would never want to stand in the way of his boyfriend’s dreams, but America was half a world away, in culture as well as in distance. Natsuki would miss Yuki so much. He’d be in America for at least a year, and the thought of a year without Yuki made his chest ache. Why did the thought of doing something he really wanted to do hurt so much? 

Natsuki turned and pulled Yuki even closer. He looked down into his boyfriend’s glossy grey eyes and took in his slightly sad smile before leaning down to kiss him. He should be losing himself in Yuki’s warmth instead of in melancholy, after all. 

“Inside,” Yuki gasped between increasingly heated kisses, “Please?” 

They fumbled their way back inside Yuki’s bedroom, trying to keep as little distance between them as possible. Somehow the door to the balcony got closed, although neither of them could remember who closed it, and Yuki dragged Natsuki down onto his bed with him.

Hands wandered, clung, stroked, and Natsuki was so dizzy that he could barely breathe. Yuki was so hot underneath him, against his skin, against his tongue, against his unfortunately still clothed cock. Natsuki was so overwhelmed that when Yuki moved to swap their positions he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. All he knew was that Yuki was suddenly on top of him, and that he wanted more. In a heartbeat, their shirts were off and hands roamed over naked skin. Natsuki was so hard that he thought he might pass out and Yuki's nimble fingers stroking the length of his erection were not helping matters, despite the layers of fabric in between them.

When Yuki unzipped his jeans, Natsuki tried to think of something else, anything else to stop him coming in his pants right there and then like the obvious virgin he was. They’d shared a lot of passionate kisses, but both of them had been too nervous to take the next step.. Most likely emboldened by the separation looming over them, Yuki’s scorching hot tongue licked a deliberate trail down Natsuki’s stomach, before dipping even further down and oh fuck this was really happening. It wasn’t a dream or a desire riddled fantasy, Yuki was actually going to…

Yuki tentatively lapped the underside of Natsuki’s cock with his tongue, and Natsuki swore under his breath, twisted his fingers in Yuki’s soft hair, and tried to keep hold of some form of composure because it wouldn’t do to let Yuki know how close he was already.

Yuki took Natsuki’s impossibly hard cock into his mouth then, and Natsuki thought he’d go blind with the pleasure of it. The way Yuki’s tongue swirled around his length was blissfully sinful and Natsuki could feel his release building rapidly. He just about managed to mumble a few feeble words of warning and Yuki hollowed his cheeks, increasing the amazing pressure on his dick, and Natsuki could only handle a few seconds of that before he was coming into Yuki’s mouth.

“That was quick,” teased Yuki, voice thick with lust.

Natsuki’s tongue was unable to form any more words, so he put it to work on Yuki’s dick instead. He took as much as he could in his mouth then paused for a few long seconds to just get used to the feel of Yuki’s dick in his mouth. It was hot and swollen and silky with a slight taste of salt when he ran his tongue across the tip, something he could really get addicted to. Yuki covered his mouth with the heel of his hand, desperately trying to stay quiet. Natsuki was rather relieved that Yuki was enjoying it, because he'd been really anxious about not doing it right. It wasn’t long at all before Yuki spilled into his mouth. Natsuki was taken aback by the strange taste, but swallowed anyway because Yuki had.

He crawled gently back up Yuki’s spent body to kiss his neck.

“That was quick,” he repeated Yuki’s words and received a light punch on the shoulder in reply. 

“Are you hard again?” Yuki smiled, wickedly, still high on the pleasure of his release.

“Maybe,” Natsuki laughed. He was definitely hard again; the sight of Yuki flustered and dishevelled underneath him had been more than enough to make his dick swell, despite his recent orgasm. As proof of his passion, Natsuki pressed his renewed erection against Yuki’s hip.

“I was thinking we could…” Natsuki started to mutter into Yuki’s ear, but he was interrupted by the irritatingly cheerful ring of his phone.

“Shit,” Natsuki groaned against Yuki’s collarbone, “I forgot, family dinner.”

“As much as I want to keep you here all night, you should probably go, or your family will never forgive me,” said Yuki, softly, Natsuki could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

Reluctantly, Natsuki untangled himself from Yuki’s warm body and started to gather his things while assuring Sakura on the phone that he'd been home as soon as possible. His dad, Sakura and Mari had put a lot of effort into preparing all his favourite foods for dinner, and it made him feel warm to know that family and good food were waiting for him at home, even though it meant leaving Yuki.

Yuki saw Natsuki to the front door so they could say goodnight, and Yuki looked so inviting in the soft glow of the porch light that Natsuki couldn’t resist pulling him in for a goodnight kiss, (definitely not a goodbye kiss) slow and slightly bittersweet before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will be in a couple of days x


	4. Airport Goodbye

Natsuki let Yuki pin him against the toilet cubicle door and curled his fingers around the back of Yuki’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Yuki’s tongue tasted of the coffee he’d just drunk; bitter but with a hint of sugar and the kiss had an edge of desperation to it.

“You always bring me to the nicest places,” gasped Yuki between kisses.

“Well you were the one who text me saying you wanted to kiss me,” explained Natsuki, “I didn’t want to do it in front of everyone.”

“No one cares,” said Yuki, as he slipped a hand inside Natsuki’s jacket, wanting more contact. It was a simple gesture, but Natsuki felt his head spinning anyway and he was glad he had the cubicle door supporting his weight. Pre-flight nerves, that had to be it, or the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see Yuki for such a long time. So much could happen in a year, after all. 

“I’ll miss you,” Yuki whispered against his ear, and Natsuki’s heart beat wildly against his ribcage.

“I’ll miss you too,” Natsuki replied, as he put his arms around Yuki, keeping him close while he was still able to. 

“I….” Yuki pulled back slightly and looked up at Natsuki, wide eyed and very obviously nervous. “Uh, I…”

But Yuki didn’t get the chance to say what he was trying so hard to say, because at that moment Natsuki’s phone started to ring and the moment was gone.

“Seriously?” groaned Natsuki. “Why do we always have to get interrupted by something?”

“You should probably answer that,” said Yuki as he offered a weak smile. 

Natsuki put the phone to his ear only to pull it away a second later when Sakura’s screaming assaulted his ears. 

“WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR GATE WAS JUST ANNOUNCED? WE LOOKED IN THE STORE AND YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU’LL MISS YOUR FLIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“Shit,” cursed Natsuki as he put the phone back in his pocket, “My gate was announced. I really have to go.”

The words still felt strange on his tongue. Go, it was time to go, to get on a plane and fly far away from everything and everyone he knew. Yuki must have sensed his nervousness, because he took Natsuki’s hand in his and smiled brightly.

“You’ll be fine,” said Yuki, “more than fine. You’re the fishing prince after all.”

Natsuki was certain at that moment that his own blush could be seen from space. He reversed their positions, so Yuki was against the door, and poured everything he felt into one more kiss, the nerves and the passion and the excitement, and when he pulled away they were both a little breathless. 

A short while later as Natsuki sat lost in his thoughts in the lounge waiting for his row to be called for boarding, his phone beeped, alerting him of a new message. He opened the phone, assuming it was just a text from someone at school wishing him luck or something, but when he saw the name of the sender and what the message actually said, he nearly dropped the phone.

_**From:** Yuki  
I love you._

It dawned on Natsuki then that this was probably what Yuki had been trying to tell him in the toilet cubicle before Natsuki had to leave for the gate, and he felt like running back through the airport to smack Yuki playfully with a fishing rod for daring to tell him such an important thing by text message. Instead, he composed a reply:

_**To:** Yuki  
I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a long distance relationship in the past, so I know how shitty those airport goodbyes are. Except lol I don't think I ever made out with my ex girlfriend in the airport toilets. Also, I dunno about Japan but whenever I flew out of Heathrow they always announced the gate at the last minute. I presume the Japanese airports are super organised and wouldn't leave announcing the gate till the last minute, but I figured Sakura is not used to airports and is convinced Natsuki will miss the plane if he doesn't leave right away and he's too cute a brother to tell her otherwise.
> 
> Next chapter will be in a couple of days. Sorry for the delay on this one. I should hopefully have the 6th and final chapter up sometime at the weekend, I just need to finish editing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Instant Messaging

_Yuki has signed in._

**Natsuki:** Hey :)

**Yuki:** Hi! I didn’t expect you to be here, isn’t it quite late there?

**Natsuki:** I couldn’t sleep. How was school?

**Yuki:** Good. Glad to be home, though.

**Natsuki:** Are you fishing later?

**Yuki:** Yeah. How about you?

**Natsuki:** I was fishing all day.

**Yuki:** Catch anything good? 

**Natsuki:** No.

**Yuki:** Not to worry, I didn’t catch anything at all last week. Haru got everything, but then Urara went kind of nuts and threw them all back in the sea.

**Yuki:** Are you okay?

**Natsuki:** Fine.

**Yuki:** Nope. You seem to forget that I know you. You’re always down in the dumps when you don’t catch anything.

**Yuki:** I’m sure you’ll catch something tomorrow. 

**Yuki:** You know I’m proud of you. Everyone in class is always asking about how you’re doing over there, but I think they’re getting pissed off with my gushing. 

**Yuki:** Also, I have some news I’m certain will cheer you up.

**Yuki:** Grandma said yes! I can come and see you!

**Natsuki:** Really?

**Yuki:** Really. I don’t know exactly when yet, but probably in the summer holiday. I’ve some money saved, and Grandma said she’d help me to pay for the plane ticket and stuff. 

**Natsuki:** I can’t wait.

**Yuki:** Me either. I want to fish with you again.

**Natsuki:** Well, that wasn’t the only thing I had in mind…

**Yuki:** I love your mind…

**Natsuki:** I don’t think we’re going to be able to fish much, I’m afraid.

**Yuki:** I’ll get over it. 

**Natsuki:** I keep thinking, about the night before I left.

**Yuki:** Glad I’m not the only one. I keep drifting into space and remembering it, Haru has to pinch me to bring me back to earth, which is kind of ironic when you think about it. I have a hell of a time explaining away the blush, I blame you entirely. 

**Natsuki:** You think about it that much, huh? That’s kind of….

**Yuki:** Weird?

**Natsuki:** Hot?

**Yuki:** Haha yeah, probably a little bit of both.

**Natsuki:** I wish you were here.

**Yuki:** I will be, just a couple of months and I’ll be there.

**Natsuki:** Sorry you won’t be seeing the sights.

**Yuki:** I’ll be seeing plenty of sights, thanks very much.

**Yuki:** Shit, I have to go before Haru breaks the door down. I thought I was eager to go fishing, but Haru’s just on another level.

**Yuki:** Sorry, next time we’ll talk longer, I promise. Now go to bed.

**Natsuki:** Pushy.

**Yuki:** Stubborn.

**Natsuki:** Have fun fishing. Say hi to the others for me.

**Yuki:** Yeah. I know you’ll have better luck tomorrow. Don’t let it get you down, okay?

**Natsuki:** Thanks.

**Yuki:** Sweet dreams.

**Natsuki:** Bye. Best send me a photo of whatever you catch.

**Yuki:** Same to you. I bet mine's bigger. Mine is always bigger.

_Yuki has signed out._

**Natsuki:** Bastard.

_Natsuki has signed out. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter should be coming up sometime this weekend.


	6. Reunion

They hadn’t said much to each other since meeting at the airport terminal, Yuki had been tired and Natsuki had been lost for words, overwhelmed by merely having Yuki back by his side. The train ride had been kind of awkward and Natsuki hadn’t even considered the fact that he’d need some time to get used to being with Yuki again. He hated that if felt strange to be around the person he loved, surely it wasn't a thing he should be feeling. 

When they’d eventually arrived at Natsuki’s small dorm room, Yuki had showered first while Natsuki used the time to just breathe, but then Yuki appeared and just the sight of his sexy dishevelled hair was enough for Natsuki to need to excuse himself to the bathroom right that second.

He spent longer than was really necessary in the bathroom. It was difficult to focus and he could not stop dropping things because Yuki had been naked in there just a few minutes ago. Naked. In his shower. And now Yuki was on Natsuki’s bed, where he slept, where he’d spent so many nights aching for Yuki to be next to him. 

Natsuki eventually stepped out of the tiny bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, absentmindedly running fingers through still damp dark hair and sighing in relief when he discovered that Yuki actually was there and that picking him up from the airport hadn’t been a dream. Yuki was dozing on the bed, weary from his long journey, he looked so good that Natsuki was already rock hard from just looking at him.

He perched on the side of the bed, the movement causing Yuki to stir from his nap, and smiled wider than he had in quite a while. It felt good. 

“You look happy,” Yuki smiled back, looking up at him through eyes still foggy with sleep. 

During his slumber, Yuki’s shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a small area of skin just above his hip. Natsuki’s mouth watered and he couldn’t have been subtle about where he directed his gaze because Yuki’s expression was now clouded by lust instead of fatigue.

Natsuki, tired of fucking waiting already, reached out to gently stroke the soft skin just above Yuki’s exposed hip and just like that, the awkward atmosphere dissolved and Natsuki let himself be pulled on top of his boyfriend, so wrapped up in him that he almost forgot to breathe. 

They kissed for the first time in months, slowly at first, taking some time to familiarise themselves with each other again but it didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up. Natsuki’s towel was tossed aside and the touch of Yuki’s hands on his bare skin was even better than he remembered. Craving more contact, he paused to rid Yuki of his shirt, throwing the troublesome fabric across the room before running his fingertips down Yuki’s side, trailing down to his hip bone.

Natsuki was suddenly struck by an impulse to do something he hadn’t done before, so he indulged himself, tearing his mouth away from Yuki’s in order to lick one of his nipples instead. Yuki’s reaction was immediate, and also really hot. Natsuki upped the ante after that, pulling down Yuki’s shorts so that he could feel Yuki’s naked cock against his own. He gasped when Yuki’s slightly unsteady fingers wrapped around both of their dicks, pressing them together and providing Natsuki with some of the sweet friction he so desperately yearned for. It felt amazing, but he still wanted more.

“Who’s going to….?” Natsuki spoke up, hyper aware of how unnatural his voice sounded and more than slightly awkward because they’d never actually had this conversation before. Natsuki had been too embarrassed to bring it up and apparently Yuki had been too, if the way he blushed was any indication. 

“I’ll do it,” Yuki said, after a moment’s pause. 

“Are you sure?” 

Yuki smiled, raised his free hand to lightly caress Natsuki’s lower lip with his thumb and said “Yeah.” Natsuki’s tongue darted out to meet Yuki’s thumb, giving it a playful lick. He reached across to the little chest of drawers that sat by his bed in order to retrieve what they’d need, only to realise he’d need to explain why the bottle of lubricant was half used already. Shit, he’d forgotten about that.

As expected, Yuki’s sharp gaze rested on the bottle the second it came into view. He seemed puzzled at first, then realisation dawned and Natsuki was embarrassed but couldn’t look away.

“Natsuki….did you use this….on yourself?” Yuki asked, eyes dark with lust and cheeks pretty much the same colour as his hair. Natsuki managed to gather his wits just enough to mumble something about needing practise and not wanting it to hurt the first time.

“That’s it; I don’t think we can do it now. You’re too hot, I’m broken,” teased Yuki as he slumped back on the mattress, hand on his brow for dramatic effect. Instead of letting him get away with such teasing, Natsuki swept down, slipping his tongue between Yuki’s lips, distracting him a little as Natsuki slid a well lubricated finger inside him. Yuki shifted under him, in pleasure rather than the pain he’d expected. So Yuki had done this to himself as well, huh? That was interesting, and sexy, really fucking sexy. 

When Natsuki gently nudged his prostate, Yuki’s back arched beautifully and shameless moans spilled from his lips into Natsuki’s. The kiss grew sloppy as Natsuki felt his control slipping away from him and the noises coming from Yuki’s mouth were intoxicating. He just about managed to reign in enough self-control to prepare Yuki slowly, adding more fingers gently while pressing his own neglected erection against Yuki’s bare thigh.

After a few minutes of this, Yuki gestured that he was ready. It was just a slight nod of the head, but it was enough to make Natsuki’s dick throb in anticipation. Yuki was so tight and warm inside and they’d been waiting long enough already.

Natsuki removed his fingers slowly, and then rolled a condom on himself with unsteady fingers. The lubricant he smoothed on afterwards felt cool and soothing against the heated flesh and that combined with the touch of his own hand threatened to end things before they’d even begun, so he was forced to remove his hand quickly.

He settled in between Yuki’s thighs, checking that Yuki was comfortable before he pressed in and -

_Fuck._

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, hot and tight, so fucking tight that Natsuki had to keep stopping or he’d risk losing himself, and he couldn’t afford to do that with Yuki underneath him. 

“Are you okay?” Yuki’s voice trembled a little, eyes that had been clenched shut in concentration fluttered open and Natsuki’s dick twitched when Yuki looked up at him.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” 

“Just take a deep breath,” Yuki ran soothing fingers down Natsuki’s back. “Breathe with me, okay?” 

They lay there like that for a while, neither of them knew exactly how long, until Yuki curled his legs around Natsuki’s back, causing Natsuki’s cock to shift inside him and oh, fuck, the friction was incredible. Natsuki rolled his hips, experimentally, enjoying the way Yuki writhed under him.

“Does it feel okay?” he asked, studying his boyfriend’s face carefully for any traces of pain. 

“It’s…just strange,” Yuki replied “But you can go faster. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Natsuki leaned down to give Yuki a short yet sweet kiss, before starting to move properly. He started with short, shallow thrusts, trying to work out a rhythm that would work for both of them. Once he was settled, he sped up slightly and took Yuki’s slightly wilted cock in his hand, loving the way Yuki tightened around him, drawing him in even deeper, pulling him closer. A few strokes was all it took to renew his dick to full hardness, but Natsuki continued because the moans Yuki made every time Natsuki’s fingers caressed the head of his cock were obscenely addictive.

“How does it feel?” Yuki asked, and the fact that Yuki was asking about how he was feeling made Natsuki feel even warmer than he already did.

“Good. Great. Amazing. _Fuck…_ ” was all Natsuki could offer in response. He panted each word into the soft skin of Yuki’s neck in between sloppy open mouthed kisses. Yuki tasted like his lavender shower soap mixed with a hint of sweat. Natsuki was sweaty too, despite having just showered, but he didn’t care. 

Natsuki’s thighs soon began to ache, so he shifted slightly in order to relieve the uncomfortable feeling, only just realising how physically exerting sex was. He couldn’t bear the thought of his blatant inexperience causing Yuki any pain or discomfort, so when Yuki suddenly cried out, Natsuki stilled his hips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Yuki asked, looking up in confusion.

“Didn’t I hurt you?” 

“No. Whatever you did, it felt incredible,” Yuki said, digging the dull edges of his fingernails into Natsuki’s hips, trying to urge him to move.

“What are you waiting for? Do it again!” Natsuki was sort of stunned by Yuki’s little outburst, so he stayed still. Natsuki must have looked like a rabbit in the headlights or something, because Yuki laughed. Then he pulled Natsuki down by his hair in order to kiss him and then mumble something against his lips that made Natsuki’s cheeks flush scarlet.

_“Fuck me.”_

So Yuki was pushy in bed, huh? Natsuki was completely on board with that. He withdrew his cock till just the tip was inside, and then pushed back in. It felt glorious, and the different angle seemed to work wonders on Yuki. He was flushed and messy and drenched in sweat but Natsuki thought Yuki had never looked better. He couldn’t get enough of the sight of Yuki’s face, once so difficult to read, now contorted in pleasure, the pleasure Natsuki was giving him. 

“I can’t,” Natsuki gasped raggedly after just a few seconds of this new pace (because truthfully, Yuki’s mumbled ‘fuck me’ had undone him) “I can’t hold on any longer.”

“You’ve gotta stop saying shit like that,” gasped Yuki. “I’ll explode.”

“It’s your fault!” 

“Just….don’t stop, okay?” Yuki pleaded.

Dizzy with desire, Natsuki sped up his thrusts a little and soon Yuki was coming, clenching around Natsuki’s cock and crying out his pleasure.

“Fuck!” Natsuki panted into Yuki’s damp hair. Fuck, fuck fuck he felt so amazing. He removed his hand from Yuki’s twitching cock and clenched his fingers around Yuki’s shoulder instead, desperate for release. 

Natsuki’s climax was intense, so intense that his arms couldn’t hold him up anymore and Yuki had to support his weight. Natsuki lay there, basking in the afterglow, until Yuki asked him if he was okay.

"What about you?" asked Natsuki, failing to mask the concern in his voice. "Do you feel okay? Are you tired? Did I overdo it? Shit, I did, didn't I?"

Yuki silenced him with a laugh, causing Natsuki to frown a little.

"I think we both did. But it's okay, I just need to sleep for a while." Yuki smiled, looking so sleepy and content that Natsuki had to blink to make sure he was real. Natsuki's concern melted away with the afternoon sun filtering through the closed curtains.

Natsuki pulled away to clean them up and take care of the used condom, and when he returned to the bed, Yuki pulled him close and fell asleep. Natsuki dozed for a while too, lulled to sleep by Yuki's soft breaths on his shoulder. 

Warm. He was so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's done! I don't pretend to be a proper writer or anything but I hope people enjoyed reading it. This ended up being way longer than I anticipated when I first started writing, and most of this has been sitting in my documents folder since last October because I was too nervous to show it to another human. But yay happy super belated tumblr Tsuritama smut week?
> 
> Also, the stuff about the awkwardness when meeting your long distance boyfriend/girlfriend was something I personally felt whenever I used to meet up with my girlfriend after a few months apart. It's kind of difficult to describe, but I hope some of it came through anyway.


End file.
